List of bus routes started in the 2020s : New Routes
10 New route, London City Airport to Victoria via Westminster, Victoria Embankment, Blackfriars, Bank, Aldgate, Limehouse, Poplar, Canning Town Station, Silvertown and London City Airport. Contract awarded to Stagecoach East London with 24 new E40D/Enviro 400MMC hybrid double deckers from West Ham garage. 48 New route, Harrow Weald to Shepherd's Bush via Acton, Alperton, Sudbury, Harrow, Wealdstone and Harrow Weald. Contract awarded to Metroline from Harrow Weald garage. 361 New route, New Southgate to 351 New route, Hendon to King's Cross via St Pancras, Camden Town, Chalk Farm, Finchley Road, Golders Green and Hendon Central Station. Contract awarded to Metroline with 18 new hybrid double deckers from Cricklewood garage. 82 New route, Watford to Ruislip via Elm Avenue, Eastcote, Field End Road, Northwood Hills, Watford Road, Prestwick Road, Carpenders Park, Eastbury Road, Bushey and Watford. Contract awarded to Abellio London from Southall garage. XXX New route, Putney Heath to Ealing via Gunnersbury Avenue, Turnham Green, Chiswick, Mortlake, Roehampton and Putney Heath 361 New route, 475 New route, Hainault to Stratford via Leytonstone, Wanstead, Redbridge, Gants Hill, Barkingside and Hainault The Lowe. Contract awarded to Stagecoach East London (3) 84 New route, St Albans to New Barnet Station via Barnet, Potters Bar, South Mimms, London Colney, The Camp and St Albans. 310 New route, Hoddesdon to Enfield via Baker Street, Bull's Cross, Bullsmoor Lane, Waltham Cross, Cheshunt and Hoddesdon. Contract awarded to Arriva London 471 New route, Thames Ditton High Street to Morden via North Cheam, Worcester Park, Tolworth, Surbiton and Thames Ditton High Street. Contract awarded to xxx New route, Epping to Tottenham Hale via Blackhorse Lane, Wadham Road, Woodford, Woodford Bridge, Chigwell, Abridge, Theydon Bois and Epping and Woodford. Contract awarded to CT Plus with 19 new E40H/Enviro 400H MMC City hybrid double deckers from Walthamstow Avenue garage. 454 New route, Tattenham Corner to Carshalton The Wrythe via Wallington, Woodmansterne Road, Banstead, Holly Lane, Chipstead, Kingswood, Tadworth and Tattenham Corner. 361 New route, to Eltham via 392 New route, Chase Cross to Snaresbrook via Wanstead, Redbridge Station, Wanstead Lane, Wanstead Park Road, Belgrave Road, Ilford, Seven Kings, Aldborough Road South, Painters Road, Hainault Road, Forest Road, Romford Road, Collier Row and Chase Cross Road. 495 New route, Oxted to Croydon via Coombe Road, Addington Interchange, Addington Road, Selsdon, Farleigh Road, Warlingham, Limpsfield Road, Titsey, Limpsfield and Oxted. 338 New route, 218 New route, North Acton to Hammersmith (4) 369 New route, Whitton'' to xxx New route, Cippenham ''Mercian Way ''to Heathrow Airport Central via Longford Village, Heathrow Airport ''Terminal 5, ''Sutton Lane, Axis Park, Langley, Trelawney Avenue, Slough and Cippenham ''Mercian Way. ''Contract awarded to Abellio London. 409 New route, Caterham to Addington Interchange via Selsdon, Farleigh, Warlingham, Whyteleafe and Caterham. Operated by xxx New route, Slough to Heathrow Airport ''Terminal 5 ''via Staines, Pooley Green, Egham, Englefield Green, Old Windsor, Windsor and Slough Contract awarded to Abellio London. 515 New route, Addlestone to Kingston via Brooklands, Weybridge, Hersham, Esher, Lower Green, Embercourt Road, Thames Ditton, Surbiton and Kingston. Contract awarded to Falcon Coaches. 514 New route, Weybridge to Kingston via Hersham, Fieldcommon, West Molesey, Molesey Park Road, Embercourt Road, Thames Ditton, Surbiton and Kingston. Contract awarded to Falcon Coaches. 369 New route, Whitton ''Montrose Avenue ''to Acton via Gunnersbury Avenue, Chiswick, Mortlake, East Sheen, Richmond, Twickenham Road and Whitton ''Montrose Avenue. 351 New route, Harefield Hospital to Pinner Sainsbury's via Marsh Road, George V Avenue, Uxbridge Road, Cuckoo Hill, High Road Eastcote, Eastcote Road, Ruislip Manor, Ruislip, Bury Street, Breakspear Road, Breakspear Road North and Harefield Hospital. No evening or Sunday service. 278 New route, (6) 435 New route, Burnt Oak to Golders Green, Green Lane, Hendon, Colindale, Booth Road and Burnt Oak. 416 New route, Orpington to Lewisham via Horn Park, Mottingham, New Eltham, Sidcup By-Pass Road, Foots Cray and Orpington. Lee High Road Eltham Road, Horn Park, Sidcup Road, Dutch House, Mottingham, Coldharbour Leisure Centre, New Eltham/Fiveways, Flamingo Park Sports Ground, Kemnal Park Cemetery Virgin Active Chislehurst/Sidcup By-Pass, Sidcup Queen Mary's Hospital, Crittals Corner, Foots Cray Tesco, ''Sevenoaks Way, Leesons Hill, Chipperfield Road and St Mary Cray Station. Contract awarded to Arriva London. 301 New route, Bexleyheath to Woolwich via Woolwich Road, Long Lane, Brampton Road, Woolwich Road, New Road, Harrow Manorway, Carlyle Road, Bentham Road and Nathan Way. Contract awarded to Arriva London. (7) 304 New route, Custom House Station to Manor Park via Prince Regent, Newham Hospital and existing route 104. Contract awarded to Docklands Buses. (8) 387 New route, Chesham to Uxbridge via Denham, Tatling End, Gerrards Cross, Chalfont St Peter, Chalfont St Giles, Amersham and Chesham. Contract awarded to 306 New route, (10) xxx New route, to Highbury via Drayton Park, 439 New route, Barnes Common to Balham via Upper Tooting Park, Magdalen Road, Earlsfield, Kimber Road, Replingham Road, Southfields, Putney Heath, Roehampton, Priory Lane and Barnes Common. 420 New route, Reigate to Sutton via Belmont, Banstead, Tattenham Corner, Tadworth, Lower Kingswood and Reigate� ''Bell� Street. Operated by London General. 311 New route, Fulham Broadway to Oxford Circus (12) 334 New route, Mitcham to Forest Hill Westbourne Drive ''via Sydenham, Crystal Palace, Upper Norwood, South Norwood, Thornton Heath, Pollards Hill ''South Lodge Avenue, and Mitcham. Contract awarded to Arriva London with 338 New route, West Wickham Red Lodge Road to Welling via Falconwood, Eltham, Mottingham, Grove Park, Bromley, Barnfield Wood Road and West Wickham Red Lodge Road. 429 New route, Edgware to Archway via Aylmer Road, Great North Way, Page Street, Mill Hill and Edgware. 239 New route, Colliers Wood via Wilton Crescent, 489 New route, to Addington Interchange via 361 New route, Borehamwood Tesco to Rayners Lane via North Harrow, Headstone, Harrow View, Harrow Weald, Stanmore, Wood Lane, Brockley Hill, Elstree and Borehamwood Tesco ''No evening or Sunday service. 335 New route, Kidbrooke Village to North Greenwich via (14) 342 New route, Rickmansworth to Edgware via Stanmore, Hatch End, Pinner Green, Northwood Hills, Northwood, London Road and Rickmansworth. Contract awarded to London Sovereign with 12 from 305 New route, Hatfield to Enfield via Hatfield, Bell Bar, Potters Bar, Cockfosters, Oakwood and Enfield. Contract awarded to Metroline with 7 348 New route, Upminster to Dagenham via Church Elm Lane, Rainham Road South, Rainham Road, Elm Park, Suttons Avenue, Hornchurch, Ravenscourt Grove, Hacton Lane, Park Farm Road, Harwood Hall Lane, Corbets Tey Road and Upminster. No Sunday service. 400 New route, Walton to Heathrow Airport Central via Hatton Cross, Clockhouse Lane, Ashford, Shepperton and Walton. Contract awarded to London United. 431 New route, Sevenoaks to Orpington via Green Street Green, Pratt's Bottom, Knockholt, Badger's Mount, Halstead, Knockholt Pound, Dunton Green and Sevenoaks. Contract awarded to Stagecoach London. 489 New route, West Drayton via ,Hayes, Shepiston Lane 373 New route, Lakeside to Ilford via Green Lane, Goodmayes Lane, Longbridge Road, Wood Lane, Beverley Road, Dagenham, New Road, Rainham, Wennington, Purfleet and Lakeside. Contract awarded to 478 New route, Upton Park Station to Leyton Green via Lea Bridge Road, Orient Way, Eastway, Waterden Road, Marshgate Lane, Pudding Mill Lane, Rick Roberts Way, Abbey Road, Mitre Road, West Ham Lane, Vicarage Lane, Ham Park Road, Queen's Road West, and Upton Park. No evening or Sunday service. Contract awarded to 480 New route, Beaconsfield to Uxbridge via Seer Green, Chalfont St Giles, Chalfont St Peter, Gerrards Cross, Denham and Uxbridge. Contract awarded to Arriva The Shires. 402 New route, Addlestone to Hounslow via Feltham, Lower Feltham, Cadbury Road, Sunbury, Upper Halliford, Walton Lane, Weybridge and Addlestone. Contract awarded to London United. 457 New route, St. Peter's Hospital to Bedfont Green via Feltham, Hanworth, Sunbury Cross, Nursery Road, Upper Halliford, Shepperton, Chertsey and St. Peter's Hospital. Contract awarded to London United. 668 New route: Barking -Jo Richardson Community School via Barking Station, Barking Bus Garage, Longbridge Road, Lodge Avenue, Goresbrook Road and Jo Richardson Community School. 456 New route, Woking ''Morrisons to Staines via Chertsey, Addlestone, New Haw, West Byfleet, Sheerwater and Woking Morrisons. Contract awarded to London United 457 New route, St Peter's Hospital via , Sunbury Cross, Nursery Road, Upper Halliford, Shepperton, Chertsey and ☀St Peter's Hospital 435 New route, to xxx'' via xxx New route, Brixton ''Morval Road to Hammersmith via Barons Court/''Vereker Road'', Fulham'', Chelsea, Battersea, Prince of Wales Drive, Battersea Park, Queenstown Road, Silverthorne Road, Wandsworth Road, Union Road, Stockwell and Brixton ''Morval Road. 426 New route, Nine Elms Station to Surrey Quays Rotherhithe Old Road ''via Timber Pond Road, Rotherhithe, Bermondsey, St James's Road, Southwark Park Road, Dunton Road, Albany Road, Walworth, Braganza Street, Kennington, Oval, Fentiman Road, Vauxhall and Nine Elms Station. 351 New route, Harlesden to Covent Garden ''Catherine Street via Paddington Green, Great Portland Street, Trafalgar Square, Aldwych and Covent Garden Catherine Street. '' 378 New route, Stratford City to Tottenham ''Swan via Seven Sisters, Stamford Hill, Stoke Newington, Hackney, Hackney Wick, East Wick and Stratford City. 437 New route, Peckham Rye to North Greenwich via Greenwich, Grinstead Road, Surrey Canal Road, Rotherhithe New Road, Peckham and Peckham Rye. U6 New route, Beaconsfield to Uxbridge via New Denham, Denham, Denham Green, Denham Garden Village, Wyatts Covert, Denham Green, High Denham, Tatling End, Gerrards Cross and Beaconsfield. xxx New route, Slough to Uxbridge via Cowley, Iver, Richings Park, Langley, Wexham Park Hospital, Wexham Street, Stoke Poges, Hedgerley, Farnham Common, Farnham Royal, Salt Hill and Slough 10, 48, 82, 218, 239, 278, 301, 304, 305, 306, 311, 334, 335, 338, 342, 348, 351, 361, 369, 373, 374, 378, 387, 392, 402, 416, 421, 426, 435, 437, 439, 451, 454, 459, 475, 478, 494, 495, 497, N140, N266, X140